tmfatefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Britannia (Lostbelt/z)
Britannia (Romaji: Buritania; Kana: ブリタニア) is one of the Grand Orders of Fate/Axiom. It is designated as Lostbelt Z (Romaji: Rosutoberuto Sebun; Kana: ロストベルト・セブン), the Silver Kingdom of the Britains (Romaji: Buritonjin no Ginōkoku; Kana and Kanji: ブリトンじんの銀王国). It was established by Jamaul Crow, Kali Zeiren Shirogane, and Melkjor'av'Olsen. And it exhibits a [https://typemoon.fandom.com/wiki/Grand_Order#Lostbelt Lost Depth] (Romaji: Ibun Shindo; Kanji: 異聞深度) of A'''. As of the present, it's date is 475 AD. ''Divergence'' Point of Divergence Lostbelt Z diverged from the Greater History of Man in 470 AD, on the day during which Artoria Pendragon was prophesied to draw a sword from a stone. Before Artoria managed to so much as arrive at the place of selection, Melkjor'av'Olsen used his saint graph to pull the sword out of the stone. Immediately afterward, Melkjor declared himself to be the destined and rightful king of England and then proceeded to establish and expand a kingdom for himself. Consequently, Artoria did not become the King of England and so '''Camelot was not erected amidst the cityscape of Londinium. As such, ultimately, the legendary Knights of the Round Table would never come into existence. List of Divergences * Artoria Pendragon did not become the King of the Britains. ** Melkjor'av'Olsen became the King of the Britains in Artoria's stead. * The Knights of the Round Table were not founded. * All of the Britains were ascended into Liners. ** Due to the lack of grain in the atmosphere, an Ether Liner has yet to naturally occur. * Magecraft and thaumaturgical technology are ubiquitous. * There is a thriving industry, known as Grain-Mining, devoted to decomposing the texture of the Reverse Side of the World into grain, ** This has brought the Reverse Side of the World, and Gaia as a whole, to the verge of collapse. ** In addition, due to their defense of Gaia and the Reverse Side of the World, a supermajority of the phantasmal species have been driven into extinction. * There are artisans capable of crystallizing grain into Knight-Arms. * The British Isles are defended by Kali Zeiren Shirogane, 6 demon lords known as the Black Knights of Prydain, a standing army of Knight Arm-wielding soldiers known as the Knights of Celliwig, and a militia composed of the myriad and variety of aristocrats and warlords whom have sworn an oath of fealty or homage to the Silver King. Background Shortly after Melkjor stole Artoria's destiny from her, Melkjor was approached by Alaya. Alaya offered to empower and support Melkjor, in exchange for Melkjor becoming a Beast of Alaya. Melkjor accepted Alaya's offer, and so Melkjor became the Beast of Alaya. Subsequently, Melkjor became inspired to create a new age wherein humanity would cease to survive on the bounties and charity of nature and start to survive on naught but the products and results of magecraft and technology. And so Melkjor became determined to end the Age of Man by destroying all of the remnants of Gaia and start the Age of Liners by advancing humanity's magecraft and technology to the point of self-sufficiency. Immediately afterward, Melkjor erected the castle and city of Celliwig as the capital of his kingdom of Prydain. Subsequently, after 5 years of staunchly and stubbornly following an aggressive policy of expansionism and imperialism, Melkjor managed to develop and expand Celliwig and Prydain from a city-state and petty kingdom into a full-fledged empire! He also managed to commence the ascension of humanity into liners, develop and popularize a magecraft-bsed technology which allows the decomposition the texture of the Reverse Side of the World into grain, and invent the craft of crystallizing grain into Knight-Arms. As a result, by the time Hengist and Horsa were able to betroth Rowena to Vortigern as a means of bribing Vortigern into allowing the saxons to settle in England, Melkjor had already manged to conquer the entirety of the British Isles and convert all of the Britains into liners. Current Situation In the present, all of the Britains have been ascended into liners. In addition, advance magecraft and high-technology has been distributed and popularized to the point of ubiquity. And an entire industry has arisen to conduct the decomposition of the Reverse Side of the World into grain and the crystallization of grain into Cuirasses and Knight-Arms. As such, the British Isles are more than capable of surviving the death of Gaia and the planet when it occurs. Because Hengist and Horsa were able to betroth Rowena to Vortigern as a means of bribing Vortigern into allowing the saxons to settle in England, the island of Great Britain is being invaded by Saxons. In addition, because Vortigern manged to become an avatar of the British Isles by drinking the blood of a white dragon and then proceeded to corrupt Rowen into a banshee, the island of Great Britian is also being plagued by horde of woodwose under Rowena's command. There is a rebellion arising in Ireland, due to both the Irish's disgruntlement with being reigned over by an English king and the fact that Celliwig has been ceaselessly and greedily draining all of the mana out of Ireland without compensation or explanation. Sir Kali Zeiren Shirogane has been tracking down and assimilating those whom would be Knights of the Round Table in a conventional timeline. Storyline WIP... Characters * Artoria Pendragon - Alongside her brother Kay, is a knight-errant who has become something of a folk hero to the people of the countryside. * Catigern - The younger child, and only daughter, of Vortigern. After the Treachery of the Long Knives, she comforted her father and then raised an army in opposition to Hengist and Horsa and the saxons under their leadership. Consequently, after Vortigern drank the blood of a white dragon and transformed into an avatar of the British Isles, he was spared by Vortigern. However, because she was appalled by Vortigern's murder of her older brother, she proceeded to oppose Vortigern as much as she opposed the saxons. * Eldol - The Earl of Gloucester and one of the survivors of the Treachery of the Long Knives. * Hengist - One of the two leaders of the saxons whom Vortigern allowed to settle in England. Alongside Horsa, he betrayed Vortigern by committing a massacre known as the Treachery of the Long Knives and then expanding his peopel's settlements beyond the confines of his fiefdom. * Horsa - One of the two leaders of the saxons whom Vortigern allowed to settle in England. Alongside Hengist, he betrayed Vortigern by committing a massacre known as the Treachery of the Long Knives and then expanding his peopel's settlements beyond the confines of his fiefdom. * Jamaul Crow - A blacksmith with a connection to both the Captain of the Royal Knights and the Silver King of the British Isles as well. * Kali Zeiren Shirogane - The Captain of the Knights of Shirogane. * Kay - Alongside his sister Artoria, is a knight-errant who has become something of a folk hero to the people of the countryside. * Melkjor'av'Olsen - The Silver King of the British Isles. * Morvid - The heir to Gloucester and eldest son of Eldol. * Rowena - The daughter of Hengist and the wife of Vortigern. After he drank the blood of a white dragon and so transformed into an avatar of the British Isles, Vortigern corrupted her into a banshee. Subsequently, at Vortigern's behest, she began to lead an army of woodwose into the destruction of the British Isles and the extinxtion of the Britains. * Vortigern - An earl of the Silver Kingdom. In exchange for Rowena's hand in marriage, he allowed Hengist and Horsa's people to settle in his fiefdom within England. However, Hengist and Horsa betrayed him by committing a massacre known as the Treachery of the Long Knives and then expanding their settlements beyond the confines of his fiefdom. Consequently, he lost his faith in humanity and so resolved to destroy humanity. By drinking blood of a white dragon, he managed to transform himself into an avatar of the British Isles. Immediately afterward, he corrupted Rowena into a banshee and then embarked on a campaign of destruction and extinction! Initially, he is the primary threat to the Lostbelt's existence. * Vortimer - The older child, and only son, of Vortigern. After the Treachery of the Long Knives, he rebuked his father and then raised an army in opposition to Hengist and Horsa and the saxons under their leadership. Consequently, after Vortigern drank the blood of a white dragon and transformed into an avatar of the British Isles, he was slain by Vortigern. Locations * Gloucester - A city and earldom of the British Isles. * Prydain - The capital city of the British Isles. In the past, it was a petty kingdom. However, over the course of 5 years, it has been urbanized into the largest city of the British Isles. ** Celliwig - The castle of Melkjor'av'Olsen, the Silver King of the Britains. Trivia * Wip... Navigation WIP... Category:Powerhouse411 Category:MurderousManMurderer Category:HouseBlack Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:Rukiryo Category:Lostbelt